


White lights remake

by Myidolnayarivera



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k saves Mack, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myidolnayarivera/pseuds/Myidolnayarivera
Summary: Alright i'll been re watching Z nation had an idea about White lights. What if 10K saved Mack before he got bitten by sacrificing himself. Addy and Mack return to the group with 10K sniper and Slingshot. Completed.
Relationships: 10K & Addison Carver, 10K/Addison Carver, 10K/Cassandra (Z Nation), 10K/Doc (Z Nation), 10K/Javier Vasquez, 10K/Mack Thompson, 10k/Roberta Warren, Addison Carver/Mack Thompson
Kudos: 4





	White lights remake

10K P.O.V 

Me and Doc reunited with Warren and the new guy i think he said his name was Vasquez, "My god your okay"Warren said hugging me and Doc tightly. I placed my sniper on my back , "I'll almost died"Doc said rubbing his neck whining in pain. Warren patted Doc shoulder, "Well glad to see your not dead"She said kissing Doc cheek. I looked at the new guy who was studying me, "What you looking at"I said pointing my pistol at him. 

Warren grabbed my hand, "Calm down Baby boy he saved me"She said making me lower my gun. I smiled at the new guy, "well thank you for saving my Mother figure"I said making the new guy nod smiling a little. My head started hurting, "Ahhhhh"I said holding my head tightly falling to my knees. My eyes snapped opened, "Get to Murphy Now I be back"I said before taking off towards a staircase not waiting for there answers. 

"Addy! Please I don't want you to see me turn !" Mack yelled making me Bang on the wall. I dropped my sniper on the floor , "HEY BITCHES HOW ABOUT YOU MESS WITH ME"I yelled still banging on the wall. I turned on my flashlight , "10K No No No take Addy an complete the mission"Mack said making me shine my light at him. I threw Mack by Slingshot, "Tell the others if i dont return that i will always love them"I said before taking off running with the horde of Zombies behind me. 

Mack screamed for me, "10K NO BRO NO WE NEED YOU PLEASE"Mack yelled making my heart break for my brother figure. I ran out the Hotel screaming in fear and rage, "I'LL WILL ALWAYS PROTECT MY FAMILY"I yelled jumping over a few dead bodies. I stopped at a old building, "Mack , Addy , Warren , Doc , Cassandra , Murphy and the new guys i hope you will forgive me someday" said before taking out my pistol shooting a couple of the Z'S. 

Mack P.O.V 

I looked down at 10K slingshot tears rolling down my face, "Mack your okay"Addy said running to my side. I looked at her tears still falling from my face, "He saved me Addy He gave his life for mine"I aid falling to my knees. Addy bent down beside me, "I'm going to kill Murphy"She whispered looking at 10K slingshot. Addy shot up from the ground taking off towards the door, "He's dead when i get my fucking hands on him"She growled punching a wall. I ran after Addy picking up 10K sniper, "Wait up Addy"I said trying to catch up to the redhead.

I saw the Group standing by a white van, "Addy hey calm down"I said trying to gave the redhead hand. Addy smashed her Z whacker into the Van driver side window, "Owww what the heck"Murphy said yelping in fear when Addy threw him to the ground. Addy started to kick and Punch the poor Blue man to death, "Grrrrr"Cassandra said running at Addy only for the new guy to point his gun at her. 

"Addy Addy Hey Whats wrong"Warren said grabbing Addy by the shoulders. Addy sobbed looking at Warren threw her bangs, "Wheres Mack Addy "Warren asked looking around for me. I walked beside her, "I'm fine Warren but--"I said placing 10K weapons on the floor. Warren and Doc eyes watered a little, "No he'll not dead"Doc said glaring at me and Addy. Warren picked up 10K Sniper, "B-Baby B-Boy "She said voice breaking tears falling from her eyes..

Addy sobbed hugging Warren tightly, "He Didn't deserve too die"Addy whispered into Warren shoulder. Murphy looked at us , "He's a Kid he was going to die anyways"Murphy said making Addy glare at him tears still falling from her eyes, "HE DIED SAVING MACKS LIFE. HE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU "she snapped making Murphy flinch at her tone. Casandra eyes turned back to normal, "Where 10K at"She asked making to her normal self. 

Warren looked at Cassandra sadly, "He dead Cass"She whispered making the half zombie half human girl growl , "He can't be dead no"Cass said falling to her knees. Addy gave one last look towards Murphy before walking towards the passenger seat of the van, "He'll be missed dearly"The new guy said walking towards the van. Doc threw Murphy into the Van before slamming the door shut, "KID"he yelled punching the van finally letting his tears fall. 

I looked at Warren sadly, "You ready Warren"I asked the leader of our group who looked at me tears still falling from her eyes, "Yeah"she whispered whipping her eyes exhaling sharply. I wrapped my arms around Warren tightly, "He was our best shooter and our youngest"She cried into my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly letting my tears fall from my eyes, "I know Warren but we gotta be strong for him, he will want us to be happy"I whispered looking at Addy who had her head into her knees. 

Warren pushed me to the Van, "get inside Mack i'll coming just give me a minute"She said making me nod walking towards the back of the Van. Warren kicked the ground sadly, "Shit why cant we get a fucking break"she said walking towards the driver side of the Van. I sat down next to Cassandra who was crying into her knees, "Lets finish the mission for 10K"i said playing with 10K Slingshot. Doc nodded smiling a little , "for 10K "Everyone said before it turned quieted the rest of the way. 

( 2 days later ) Addy P.O.V 

Doc walked towards the edge of a hill , "I still miss him guys"He said looking at me and the others. Warren sat down on the hood of the truck playing with 10K sniper, "He was the only thing that i had close to a son"Warren said hugging 10K sniper closely. Mack threw his hat on the ground screaming rage, "If only i ran after him I could have saved him"He snapped punching the air fresh tears in his eyes. 

I placed my Z whacker in the Van looking at the Sky, "2 days ago we lost another Amazing and Brave person to this fucking hell hole"Citizen z said from the Van radio. I placed my head on the cold metal of the Van , "So Thomas Aka Ten thousand we'll hope you with the others we lost and we hope you watching down on us"Citizen said making me and the others eyes water. Warren looked at us, "Alright guys lets get back on the road and finish the mission for our guy"She said walking towards the grave we all made for 10K. 

Me , Doc and Mack stood beside her, "Thomas aka Ten thousands you are forever our hero and forever our 10K"Warren said placing 10K sniper on the gave whipping her eyes. Mack placed down 10K slingshot, "Thanks for Saving me Brother I hope you watching down on us "He said walking beside Warren. Doc placed down 10K googles that we found on the ground next to the Grave, "Son I hope you happy with your father and the others"He whispered walking beside Mack. 

I grabbed Cassandra hand placing down my Jacket and 10K pistol on the grave, "I love you 10K and i hope we'll meet again someday you will always be in my heart"I said kissing the grave looking at Cass who covered her eyes with her hand, "I miss you 10K Watch over us okay"she said pulling me back towards the van. Warren shook her head signing , "on the road we go"She said hopping into the driver side of the van before Driving into the night. 

10K jumped in front of the Van, "You guys left without me"He said crossing his arms. Warren jumped out of the van smiling , "Baby boy your okay"She whispered throwing her arms around 10K tightly. 10K nodded a little, "I was behind Mack and you guys didn't notice me"He said smiling at me and the others. Mack tracked 10K to the ground, "You are an Idiot You know what Bro"He said high fiving 10K. 10K smiled at Mack , "Hey you and Addy needs to be together"He said jump up from the ground. 10K looked at me , "Now where my thank you"he said opening his arms up for me. 

"You are my hero 10K Thank you for Saving Mack"I said hugging him tightly. 10K kissed my forehead, "Hey What are friends for"He said looking at Murphy. Warren smiled at us , "alright lets get on with the Mission"She said making me and the others cheer loudly. Warren drove off into the night smiling with glee knowing 10K is Alive and Fine.

A/N: Remake of White lights hope you like it. yeah i know its bad but dont hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Z nation.


End file.
